


Some rain must fall

by anastasiapullingteeth



Series: May this be love [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are both waiting for the bus in the pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some rain must fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my dear [Meeni](http://praisethejellyfishes.tumblr.com/), celebrating [my first year](http://fanficlicious.tumblr.com/post/99405177953/first-anniversary) writing for this fandom :D
> 
> ... I'm not really sure what this is.

Enjolras grunted, adjusting the collar of their coat over their nose. The sky was black and the cold air scalded their bones. They waited on the bus stop, hoping the rain wouldn’t pour over them in the meantime since they’d forgotten their umbrella again; Combeferre would get really mad.

Someone in a green hoodie stood beside them, tucking their hands in the pockets of their jeans. Enjolras glanced at them out of the corner of their eye and suppressed a tired sigh; it was Grantaire, of course it was Grantaire. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Grantaire lighted up a cigarette and Enjolras rolled their eyes. They were about to protest when a drop fell on top of their nose.

They looked up, cursing under their breath, and shrugged their shoulders to try to cover themself from the imminent flood. The rain unleashed over them in seconds, pushing Enjolras golden hair over their eyes and dripping cold water inside their coat at the back of their neck. They shivered slightly, wrapping their arms around themself.

They heard a thud next to them and suddenly the rain stopped. They looked up once again and found themself face to face with a black umbrella covering their head. Grantaire was holding it, soaking wet from head to toe, the black curls that poked out of the hood stuck to his forehead. Enjolras cleared their throat, catching his gaze.

"Thank you, but that’s not necessary."

"You’re shivering" Grantaire said, shrugging.

"It’s your umbrella, though" Enjolras retorted. "You should be covering yourself instead of someone that clearly deserve what they’ve got after forgetting their own-"

"Jesus fuck, stop lecturing me! Just accept it, okay?"

"I wouldn’t dare. It’s yours."

"What if we share? Could you live with that?"

Enjolras nodded reluctantly, squeezing themself closer to him. “You weren’t at the meeting tonight”, they said matter of factly.

They were really close to Grantaire and could feel his body heat on their side. How he could remain warm with just a hoodie was beyond Enjolras, but they couldn’t deny there was a part of them that didn’t want anything more than to hold Grantaire against them and wrap their own coat around him; the fingers of their right hand curled and uncurled involuntarily inside their pocket, longing for the man a few steps away from them.

Grantaire shifted his weight from a foot to the other, clenching his fist around the handle of the umbrella. “Yeah, well. Thought that maybe you needed a break.” _From me_ remained unsaid in the space between them, but somehow Enjolras had heard it even so. “Why are you here, anyway?” he hastened before Enjolras had any chance to say something. “The meeting must’ve ended like hours ago.”

Enjolras ignored the fact that Grantaire had practically confessed he’d be waiting until they weren’t at the Musain to go there, and answered as calm as they could manage. “I was writing a speech. I got a little carried away.”

"Oh, great… Ugh, where the fuck’s the damn bus!?"

"This is a deluge, Grantaire. It’s going to take a while."

"Ah…"

There was a strained silence between them. It wasn’t the first time they fought, wasn’t even the worst they’d had, but something felt different. Maybe was that Grantaire had looked worried instead of annoyed at Enjolras’ command of taking the protest to the last consequences, or that he hadn’t fought back when they called him a “a waste of time, why do I even bother?” Whatever it was, Enjolras felt uncomfortable, and Grantaire’s silence was so deafening they couldn’t stand it no more.

“‘Aire-“

"Do you remember?" Grantaire interrupted.

"What?"

"Was here where we first met."

"We met at the Musain. ‘Ferre talked to you and then-"

"No, before that. We met here, I was drunk and you both helped me."

He was beyond drunk, if Enjolras recalled correctly; _he was shitfaced_. They’d seen him stumbling on his way out of the Musain and had insisted to Combeferre they followed him to make sure he was fine. They reached the bus stop seconds after Grantaire, just in time to catch him when he tripped on his own steps. Combeferre had let go of his arm for a second and Grantaire had leaned all his weight on Enjolras. His warm breath ghosted over the skin of their neck when he mumbled a soft “Ange”, so low that Enjolras always thought they’d imagined it. There was no way Grantaire remembered any of that.

The Grantaire of the present turned around to face them, holding the umbrella firmly above them both. “Ange”, he said with a shy smile, “that was the first thing I said to you.”

Enjolras’ eyes went wide. They hadn’t imagined it then.

A car passed at full speed beside them, splashing dirty water from the puddle that’d formed down the sidewalk. They both gasped surprised, but neither walked away from each other. Grantaire was damp since he pulled out his umbrella for Enjolras, but in the time they’d shared it, he’d dried on a little; he was now completely soaked again, the thick drops dripping from his hair landing on Enjolras face just a breath away from his own. He had what it looked like mud on his cheek and Enjolras reached a hand up to wiped it away with their thumb.

Grantaire laughed nervously and took a step back. He looked over his shoulder when the bus stopped near them. It was Grantaire’s, so Enjolras smiled and beckoned him to get on it. Grantaire hesitated a second, and then finally said, “You could come with me. You need dry clothes and my place is closer. Combeferre’s going to kill you if she sees you like this.”

"Okay."

The trip went in a comfortable silence. Enjolras threw shy glances at Grantaire from time to time, who just smirked, squeezing the umbrella in his hands. When they reached Grantaire’s flat, he let them in and Enjolras stood awkwardly in the middle of the small living room, looking around themself and fearing they could ruin the carpet with their wet sneakers.

"You’re gonna catch a cold." Grantaire said. "Take a shower, I’ll look for some clothes for you."

Inside, Enjolras let the hot water run down their body for a moment before washing their hair. They weren’t sure what to say to Grantaire; should they apologize? They walked outside the shower and found two sets of clothing waiting for them on the toilet. The first was a pair of jeans, a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and a black hoodie; the other was sweatpants and a greenish sweater that looked way too comfy and warm for Enjolras to reject it. They put those on, blushing every time their brain registered they were wearing not only Grantaire’s clothes, but also a pair of his briefs. They were wearing Grantaire’s underwear.

They pulled at the sweater to try to make it fit better on themself but it was useless; Grantaire wore oversize clothes at every chance he got, which meant they were enormous for Enjolras’ tiny frame, and the sweatpants weren’t any better. He was at least ten inches taller than Enjolras, so the soft fabric wrapped around their ankles and the waistband rode a little low on their hips. The light smile and wide-open eyes Grantaire directed at them as soon as he saw them coming out of the bathroom though were, by the other hand, just too perfect.

"Uh, yeah, eh, I thought you could wait here until the rain stops?" Grantaire blurted out after Enjolras handed him the clothes they hadn’t put on. "I’ll take a shower now. Make yourself at home, I brewed some coffee if you want." He pointed at the kitchen before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

Enjolras sat down on the couch, listening absentmindedly at the rain tapping on the window. They typed a quick message for Combeferre and leaned on the backrest, closing their eyes. They were dozing off when Grantaire opened the bedroom door and sat next to them. Enjolras kept their eyes firmly closed.

"I’msrry", they slurred, voice thick with sleep.

"What was that?"

Enjolras straightened in the couch and tried again. “I’m sorry.”

"Am I dreaming?"

"No. I shouldn’t’ve said you were a waste of time. You’re not, you’re very important… to the cause. To us."

Grantaire nodded, covering Enjolras’ legs with the blanket he’d carried to the couch. Enjolras looked at him, trying to convey how much they meant it through the fingers they intertwine with Grantaire’s hand. ”Grantaire?”

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Grantaire frowned and Enjolras gulped. They weren’t sure where that had come from but wouldn’t take it back. Grantaire opened his mouth, but when Enjolras didn’t back off, he smiled and rested a hand in the nape of their neck, but let them have full control of the kiss. It was the first time they kissed someone; it was chaste and gentle, and Enjolras thought they couldn’t be more happy that person was Grantaire. He hummed in the kiss, nipping softly at their bottom lip, and nuzzled at their cheek when they broke apart.

"You’re gonna do it no matter why I say, don’t you?" Grantaire spoke miserably. "You’re gonna lead us all to our imminent doom."

"This is going to work."

"You can’t do this, Enj." Grantaire whispered in Enjolras’ ear. "You can’t turn the protest into a war."

"I have to. More action is needed, we’ll make them listen." Grantaire whimpered against their skin, tightening his arms around Enjolras to pull them closer, like if he was trying to merge himself with them. "I’ll promise you something," they say. "I’ll wait. I’ll wait a little longer, okay?

"That’s all I ask. Thank you, thank you so much." 

Grantaire framed their face with his hands and Enjolras leaned closer to kiss him softly again. They could wait; they’ll convince Grantaire this was worth it. There was enough time for that.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Darling, you can stay your whole life." He kissed them to reaffirm his statement. "Shall I call ‘Ferre and ask for her blessing?"

"I don’t think she’s opposite to this. She likes you."

"Does she? … Do you think we could get to some sort of… _arrangement_?”

And Grantaire’s mouth hung open when Enjolras, instead of causing him any physical pain for the mere suggestion - like he’d probably thought they would -, smiled mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi :D](http://fanficlicious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
